


things you said with too many miles between us

by Gelsomina



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band), Tegomass
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsomina/pseuds/Gelsomina





	

“ _Massu.”_

The name came out of Tegoshi’s mouth tiredly, though Masuda was sure he heard a small smile in it. With his lips against the phone’s receiver, he responded with a low hum.

“I feel safe here. You keep me safe here, although you’re far away there.”

Tegoshi waited for another response. Masuda waited for him to explain further, but gave in first and hummed again.

“Massu. I don’t miss you one bit”, Tegoshi said with sudden certainty, and softened again for his next words. “I thought, since people sometimes compare dead people’s spirits to wind, I thought why can’t living ones be in the wind too?”

_It sounded like a bunch of nonsense._

“So I thought I really love you”, Tegoshi continued in a whisper. The confession was a secret for no-one but Masuda to hear – and just in case someone else happened to be around the other 6am and overhear, he had to be careful. It made Masuda smile but still not speak. Tegoshi didn’t seem to mind anymore, and kept going without encouragements.

“Since you are the wind that opens my jacket and messes my hair here. The wind that turns my fingers numb from cold. All the annoying things. But”, he stopped suddenly, and remained silent. Masuda could hear his breath heavy against the receiver, the sound of sleep. “Tegoshi?” he opened his mouth for the first time, his throat dry and voice hoarse. 

“But”, Tegoshi repeated even more tiredly, as if he was being forced to talk even though he had been the one to call.

“You’re also the freshness in the air. My smile is mine but I think I feel you when I smile, too. Maybe you have kissed me too many times. Too many. With your stupid mouth. I thought... You were the sky. You're all the distant, remote things I can't reach to, but also all that are right in front of me. So I don't miss you.”

"Why did you have to wake me up, then?" Masuda muttered back. Though it was sweet and he was still smiling, it would have been nicer if Tegoshi had called him in the evening. This was no better than being kicked out of the bed, and getting up just to see your loved one still snoozing happily. A lovely sight, but you might have gotten a bruise.

"Just to tell you I might stay here. Why would I even need you when I have the feeling all by myself too", Tegoshi asked, sounding irritated by the other's icy response. "Just see me staying here and not coming back."

"Good. Stay there", Masuda replied calmly, in a second hearing the phone click as Tegoshi hung up on him.

Masuda couldn't go back to sleep, neither wipe away the smile Tegoshi had given him. The boy, far from home, had swung his phone angrily to the other side of the bed. He was counting heartbeats, the ticks of a clock, and once he felt the timing was right he reached for his phone again, dialing his partner's number. 

_"Massu."_

His voice was firm, demanding.

"Yeah... I love you. Get your sleep now", Masuda spoke in his softest voice, knowing Tegoshi was like a kid in need of nurturing when he traveled abroad, easily lonely, easily vulnerable. "Be sure to come back, cause I miss you even if you didn't", Masuda replied, sitting up on his bed and staying quiet for a yawn. 

Tegoshi didn't say anything back but the long, contented hum convinced Masuda he drifted into a peaceful sleep. Knowing he had zoned out feeling safe and satisfied gave Masuda energy to get on with his day, the odd confessions of the latter following him until he lay back in bed again the same evening.

 

The wind had touched him too, in million different, loving ways.


End file.
